1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vented toilet and more particularly relates to a toilet having a vented airflow insert member arranged between a toilet seat and a toilet bowl surface, in order to evacuate toilet bowl odors by exhausting the odors to the outside of the building or room where the toilet is located.
2. Description of Related Art
Vented toilet seats and toilets are well known in the prior art. Accordingly, many devices have been developed to provide the function of removing fumes and odors from within a toilet. Some of these devices may include toilet bowls that have integrally formed vents, tanks with integrally formed vents, vented seats, suction devices for pumping air out, filters for cleaning the air and replacing it into the atmosphere of the toilet bowl, and many others also known in the art. Furthermore, a variety of products have been developed directed to masking or removing odors from a bathroom. Where there are multiple users of a bathroom or a commode, typically ceiling mounted ventilation systems are not adequate to remove odors in a sufficiently rapid manner. The prior art also has tried a variety of masking aerosol scents to render the odors less objectionable, however some persons find the use of air borne perfumes or scents objectionable in their own right and may exasperate allergy suffers and the like.
However, many of these solutions described above for controlling odors in a restroom or toilet are frequently inadequate because very large volumes of air in the room must be exhausted in order to dissipate odors that are actually concentrated in and about the toilet bowl. There have been a number of attempts to create devices which can remove or treat odors in and about the toilet bowl itself rather than the bathroom environment in general. However, many of these devices are large and bulky and generally not aesthetically pleasing to the users of the restrooms.
Therefore, there is a need in the art a vented toilet insert or vented toilet bowl. There also is a need in the art for low cost vented toilet insert that is capable of being quickly installed on existing toiletry hardware. There also is a need in the art for a vented toilet insert or toilet bowl that operates with the use of a wireless electronic motion detector to activate a vacuum pump or positive venting device during use of the toilet and a predetermined amount of time after the toilet has been vacated. There also is a need in the art for a vented toilet insert or vented toilet bowl that is capable of being used on new construction or installed in existing facilities. There also is a need in the art for a fully automatic and non evasive system to remove odors from a toilet bowl and the like.